Pixie Stix
by boondockgal
Summary: A random oneshot with Jack, Bobby, and one too many Pixie Stix. Ok nvm...not so much of a oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

Note: Um...just some random thing I thought up when I had eaten one too many Pixie Stixs ; )

"Man, these damn things are like freaking cocaine..." Jack said as we snapped his 15th pixie stix in half. Blue sugar flew up then landed on the coffee table. Jack promptly licked his thumb them pressed it into the small pile of sugar that had collected on the table. "Your disgusting." Said Bobby as he gave his younger brother a look of utter disgust. Bobby and Jack had been watching TV when Jack had a sudden craving for Pixie Stix. Jack started to suck the sugar off his thumb. "You know I bet I could survive on nothing but cigarettes and Pixie Stix!" Jack exclaimed pouring cherry sugar into his mouth. "You might be able to survive, but not for very long." Bobby muttered his attention on the Hockey game that was on TV. They sat in silence for awhile...Jack happily going through another bag of Pixie Stixs and Bobby staring intently at the TV screen.

Jacks tongue and lips have now turned a sickening shade of reddish blue when he started to giggle like a little girl. "Bobby giggle I gasp I giggle..." Bobby shook his head as he looked at his brother who was surrounded by empty Pixie Stix bags and was now laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. "Ok your officially fucked up, im cutting you off." He said as he snatched the remaining Pixie bags from Jack's grip. "No giggle please giggle give them gasp back!" Jack tried to get the bags back but couldn't stop giggling.

"Nope sorry cant do that crackerjack!" Bobby teased pushing his brother aside and walking in to the kitchen where he flipped on the garbage disposal. "Say by by!"

"NO!" Screeched Jack running into the kitchen and tackling Bobby. Hearing the commotion Angel had run downstairs only to find Jack and Bobby rolling around the kitchen floor covered in colored sugar and cursing each other.

Angel ran forward pulling Jack off of Bobby. "What happened!" He gasped holding onto a struggling Jack. "HE WONT GIVE ME BACK MY PIXIES!" Jack screamed kicking at Bobby who was holding the bag right above the garbage disposal. "Calm down Jackie!"Angel muttered. "Bobby just throw those away!"

"But he will just dig them back out!" Bobby whined. "Besides...its funner this way!" He said laughing. If you had passed the Mercer house at that exact time you would have heard the whir of a garbage disposal incinerating a bag of Pixie Stix...


	2. Rock vs Rap?

Note: This one might not be very good! It is based on a REAL fight between me & my older brother, so...don't hate it too much!

"What the hell are you listening too?" Angel demanded walking into the living room and sitting down next to his youngest brother who was bobbing his head up and down. "Its called music" Jack said turning up the volume on the old family radio. "Its called screaming" Angel said reaching over Jack and turning the dial on the radio, which started playing a rap song. "And what in the hell do you call this?" Jack hissed covering his ears with his hands. "I call _this_ music" Angel stated closing his eyes and wagging his head from side to side.

"You call this shit music?" Jack asked in disbelief "You cant even understand what their saying!" Angel gave his brother a glare. "At least this music has feeling! Yours is just a bunch of rich kids whining into microphones about how daddy didn't love them!" Angel all but yelled his nostrils flaring "While rap and hip-hop is the anthem of the street!" Jack was red in the face as he stood up and yelled "Are you kidding me! All you have to is sing Yeah Yeah and throw in a few cuss words and you've got yourself a hit single!"

Angel stood up and got within an inch of Jacks face and hissed "If you don't like it you can leave!" Jack scoffed "Or what? You'll make me listen to more of this shit? Ooooo Im scared now!" Jack pushed Angel aside and lunged for the radio. "NO YOU DON'T!" Angel screeched grabbing Jack around the waist. "Get off me! Get off me!" Jack muttered wiggling away from Angels grip. "Fine! Ill just go up to my room and listen to some _real_ music!" Jack laughed as he ran out of the room narrowly avoiding a CD case that was thrown expertly at his head.

Note: Pleez don't be too harsh! I have nothing against rap im just more of a Rock fan ; )


	3. Snowball Fight!

Note: Not much to say about this one...um...thnx 2 all my reviewers! I try 2 reply 2 all of 'em.

"Ow!" Bobby yelled has snowball hit him in the back of the head. He spun around searching for the punk who threw it. "What the he.." another snowball hit him in the face. He heard a "manly" giggle. "Shit Angel, is that you?" Bobby asked as walked across the yard looking around for his younger brother. "So help me Angel if I find you Im gonna kill you!" He bellowed as yet another snowball hit him in the back from the opposite direction. He turned around and headed in the direction of the last snowball. "Okay jokes over just come out!"

All of the sudden Bobby hit the ground with a laughing Angel on top of him pushing a snowball into his face. "Angel! Stop..get off!" Bobby spluttered trying to push Angel off him. After a few minutes of the brothers rolling around the yard, Bobby had succeeded in getting Angel off him. He jumped up swiping the snow from his clothes. "What the hell was that for?" Bobby asked angrily. Angel just continued to roll around in the snow laughing his head off. By this time Jack has come out side and was thoroughly confused. "I thought one of you had gotten shot or something." This just made Angel laugh harder.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Jack asked pointing at Angel who was gasping for breath. Bobby grunted something before picking up a snowball and throwing it at Jack. Jack looked stunned for a moment before he ran at Bobby attempting to tackle him. Bobby simply stepped aside and pushed Jack down. Angel had recovered from his laughing fit and was on his feet hurling snowballs at Bobby who was running across the yard dodging them. Bobby jumped behind a parked car and hid behind it as snowballs from both Jack and Angel hammered against the car. "Man, you guys cant aim for shit!" Bobby laughed as he ran out from behind the car. As he did he scooped up a handful of snow which he threw at Jack hitting him square in the face. "Not the face!" Jack screeched "That was uncalled for!"

"Life's not fair Jackie!" Bobby yelled as he threw another snowball at Jack. Jack ducked just in time and felt the snowball brush the top of his head.. Jack threw a snowball as hard as could at Bobby but his aim wasn't the best and he ended up hitting Angel in the side of the head. "Dammit Jackie!" Angel hissed. "Sorry!" Jack yelled diving down as two snowballs whizzed past. The battle raged on, pitting brother against brother in an all out fight to the finish. A car soon pulled into the driveway, and the window rolled down. "What are you guys doing?" Jeremiah yelled sticking his head out of the car window. He quickly rolled up the window as three snowballs hit the glass. "Immature little..." Jeremiah muttered as he opened the passenger side door and crawled out. "Oh, come on Jer! Loosen up a bit!" Angel called sneaking around the car to get a better shot at Jeremiah who was hiding behind his car. "I wo.." He was stopped mid sentence when a snowball hit him in the face.

Note: I had NO idea how to end it so I just...ended it! LoL!


	4. GoKarts

Note: I hope you all like my stories so far! Sorry if they aren't that good!

"You know you creep people out when you do that?" Bobby said staring at his youngest brother. "Do what?" Jack asked looking at his brother. "That...mouth thing." Bobby said gesturing at Jack's mouth. "What mouth thing?" Jack asked his eyebrows furrowed. "You start...moving your mouth around...it looks like you talking to yourself!" Bobby exclaimed. "Im not! I am just...singing" Jack explained sheepishly. Bobby stared at Jack "Your...singing?" He asked slowly. "Y-y-ya" Jack stuttered turning red. "I have all these songs in my head...just going around and around...you know? Kinda like a go-kart track."

"You have a musical go-kart track in your head?" Bobby asked confused. "No! I mean...yes...I guess you could call it that.." Jack muttered turning redder and redder. "I cant really sing them out loud, 'cause that would be weird...so I kinda mouth them..." he continued. "Oh ya because that's not weird" Bobby said shaking his head. "Your one fucked up faerie, that's all Im saying!" He exclaimed walking out of he room muttering something about fairies and musical go-karts.

Note: Sorry its so short! I wrote this b/c I always sing songs & my friends ask me why and I tried to explain to them about the go-karts but they didn't understand! LoL


	5. A tale of Kitties and Locks

Note:I have gotten reviews asking me 2 continue so I will!

"Aaawwww! Look at the kitty!" Angel exclaimed pointing at a striped kitten lounging on the sidewalk. "Angel, please say you didn't just say that." Bobby groaned putting his head in his hands. Angel and Bobby had been sitting on the porch when a "kitty" had stopped in front of the house. "What? It's a cute kitty!" Angel said in a defensive tone. "First of all call it a cat...and second of all it looks like it was put through a wood chipper its so ugly." Bobby stated staring at the cat with a critical eye. Angel punched his brother in the arm "Its not ugly"

Bobby slapped Angel on the head "Don't hit me, and yes it is!" Angel hit him back "No!" Slap "Yes!" Punch "No!" Kick "Yes!" Soon the brothers were slapping and punching each other and rolling around the porch. By this time the cat had run away. After about 15 minutes of fighting they were both bruised and panting. "Look! You scared the kitty away!" Angel yelled looking close to tears. Bobby stared at his brother in disbelief. "You scare me sometimes Angel." He said shaking his head. Angel made a face and mimicked Bobby "You scare me sometimes Angel...blah blah blah." He said in a squeaky voice.

"Don't start with me Angel" Bobby hissed gritting his teeth. "Don't start with me Angel!" Angel mimicked in the same squeaky voice. "Im warning you!" Bobby hissed again. "Im warning you!" Angel squeaked. Bobby dove for Angel, Angel jumped up and ran inside locking the door behind him. "DAMMIT ANGEL YOU OPEN THIS DOOR!" Bobby bellowed banging on the door. "Not a chance!" Angel said in a sing-song voice. "YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Bobby yelled kicking the door. "Don't disrespect Ma's house like that!" Angel snapped. "THEN OPEN THE DOOR!" Bobby screamed his face turning red as he jiggled the door knob violently. An hour later Bobby was still outside. He was sitting with his back against the door hitting his head against the door and praying he wouldn't get brain damage.

Soon a car parked in the driveway. "JERRY!" Bobby yelled jumping up and running over a startled Jeremiah. "Give me the key! Give me the key!" Bobby said jumping up and down. Jeremiah handed over the key silently scared to ask what was happening. Bobby ran back to the door and fumbled with key trying to get it into the lock. "Now your going to get it!" He muttered with a crazed look on his face. As he ran inside all Jeremiah could hear was a scuffling of feet and a crash.

Note: Sorry its not that good! Please review!


	6. EyelinerSexy

Note: I know its been FOREVER since I updated but I have had a major case of writers block. So sorry! I hope u guys like this one...

Bobby marched into Jack's room and started going through his desk drawers. "What the hell are you doing?" Jack yelled looking up from the book he had been reading. "I need a pencil..." Bobby muttered. "I don't have one, go ask Angel." Jack said giving his brother a filthy look. "I already did...ah-ha! You do have one!" Bobby said triumphantly holding up a black "pencil". "Thats not a pencil Bobby" Jack said nervously. "Then what is it?" Bobby asked pulling off the plastic cap. "It looks like..." Bobby's eyes widened "Is this..._makeup?_" He whispered. Jack's face turned red.

"Its...eyeliner..." Jack mumbled looking anywhere but at Bobby. An evil smile spread across Bobby's face. "And what, pray tell...are you doing with eyeliner?" He asked. "I...I...wear it during gigs." Jack muttered. Bobby started to laugh. "You actually wear this stuff? I knew it! You are a fairy!" He started laughing harder. Jack got up and snatched the eyeliner away from his brother. "For your information, some girls find eyeliner very sexy!" He defended. Bobby snorted "Right...some "girls" find it sexy"

"If you don't believe me we can ask Sofi right now!" Jack said angrily. Bobby smirked "Fine...SOFI!" He bellowed causing Jack to jump. Minuted later Sofi walked in muttering curses under her breath. "What do you want Bobby?" She hissed, tapping her foot impatiently. "Jackie and I were having a little debate and we need your opinion." Bobby said. Jack held up the eyeliner. "Sofi, do you think a guy, especially a guy in a band, who wears eyeliner is sexy?" He asked. Sofi smiled "Oh ya...but _only_ if he is in a band, if a guy wasnt in a band and wore eyeliner...thats just weird. But yes if he is in a band, its extremely sexy."

Jack smiled "Thank you...now, Bobby do you believe me?" Bobby just stared at Sofi with his mouth hanging open. "I dont...I cant...impossible." He stuttered. Jack just laid down on his bed a satisfied smirk on his face. "Now that problems outa the way...please give me and my eyeliner some peace."

Note: Sorry if it isnt that good! But me & my best guy friend had a fight over guys wearing eyeliner. He said it was gay and I said it was sexy, lol. Hope you liked it.


	7. Hockey

Note: I hope u guys like this one! I know im not the best writer but im trying :(

"Come on...pleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssse?" Bobby whined poking Jeremiah in the arm. All the brothers were sitting in the living room together watching the news. Bobby was sitting next to Jeremiah on the couch, Angel was sitting in the arm chair, and Jack was sitting on the floor with headphones on. It had been silent except for Bobby begging his brothers to go outside and play some hockey. "Will you quit it Bobby? None of us want to play no freaking hockey!" Jeremiah spat pushing Bobby's hand away. "Oh come on! You know you want to..." Bobby sang throwing a throw pillow at Angel. The pillow hit him in the side of his head.

"Will you just shut up! Its like 20 below outside!" Angel roared sending the pillow flying at Bobby's smirking face. Bobby dodged it. "Aaaaawww, are you scared of a little bit of snow Angie?" He said mockingly. Angel shot him a look that should have killed him. Bobby just laughed harder. "Will all of you shut up!" Jack yelled turning up the volume on his discman. Angel made a face at the back of Jack's head. "I saw that Angel!" Jack said. Angel's mouth hung open "Wha...how...he?" Jeremiah and Bobby started laughing hysterically.

Bobby wiped a tear away. "Anyway...back to our earlier discussion. Pleeeeeaaaase?" Jeremiah's jaw clenched. "So help me Bobby...if you say _one _more word...it will be your _last._ You got that?" He growled. Bobby opened his mouth "Nah!" Jeremiah interrupted. Bobby pouted then opened his mouth again "Nope!" Jeremiah interrupted again. "Pleasecanwegoplayhockey?" Bobby said quickly. Angel dropped his head into his hands, Jeremiah started hitting his head against the wall, and Jack growled and turned his discman up even more.

Bobby resumed poking Jeremiah's arm. With every poke came "Hockey?" poke "Hockey?" poke "Hockey?" This continued for several minutes ending in Jeremiah jumping up and yelling "FUCKING HELL BOBBY! WILL YOU QUIT IT!" His nostrils flared as he glared at his brother. Bobby looked somewhat scared but then got an evil glint in his eyes and before anyone could stop him, reached out and poked Jeremiah in the arm bellowing "HOCKEY!" Jeremiah snapped and tackled Bobby. They rolled around the living room knocking over the coffee table and almost knocking over the TV as Angel whooped and laughed and Jack just gave them all a disgusted look. Finally Bobby had Jeremiah pinned. "Now can we go play Hockey?" He asked a triumphant smirk on his face. Jeremiah glared at him for several minuted but finally sighed "I'll get my gear."

Note: Hope u liked it! Review if u did!


	8. Satanic Cockroaches

Note: I know! I know! Its been FOREVER since I updated. I might be a little rusty so hope u all like it ; )

"DIE VERMIN!" Bobby yelled smashing a cockroach with the toe of his work boot. The kitchen had been overrun with giant cockroaches for the past two weeks and Bobby was sick of it. But these weren't ordinary cockroaches...these were oddly smart cockroaches. So he armed himself with a broom and laced up a heavy pair of work boots and was ready for war. A cockroach scurried by his foot heading for the living room. "FREEZE!" Bobby bellowed running after it and slapping it with his broom.

Angel peered around the door frame. "Is it safe yet?" He whispered, his eyes darting around nervously. Bobby smirked "Still scared of cockroaches Angel?" Angel's eyes narrowed. "Its not my fault! Cockroaches are evil! They are too smart for their own good..." He hissed still eyeing the smashed cockroach that lay about a foot away from him. Bobby snickered "Anywho...you sure you don't wanna help me vanquish the supreme evil a.k.a the cockroach?" He asked slapping another one with the broom as it crawled across the ceiling. Angel looked like he was gonna pass out.

Jack soon appeared behind Angel and got a mischievous look in his eye. "COCKROACH!" He screeched sending Angel streaking from the room slapping his arm and screaming obscenities. Bobby and Jack laughed hysterically as they heard Angel tear up the stairs still yelling. "Need some help? Im so sick of eating cereal and having one of those disease ridden bastards fall into my bowl, yuck!" Jack said making a face. Bobby shuddered. "Ya, sure. Grab a broom or something and get ready for war." He instructed. Jack nodded and grabbed an old mop.

And the massacre began...

Note: I know...its incredibly short but I don't know how 2 end it. I 4got who gave me this suggestion but I might try do something involving Bobby's ballet day. Hope u guys haven't completely lost faith in me!


	9. Cardboard boxes and Ballet mishaps

Note: I was reading my old chapters and noticed almost all of them end with something getting squashed, beaten up, or incinerated. Huh...weird...

All the brothers were in the attic going through boxes of old clothes, toys and other prized possessions from their childhood.

"Look! Its Mr. Horsey!" Jeremiah exclaimed picking up a lump of brown clothe out of a particularly old box. He smiled at it affectionately while his brothers gave him a look like he had suddenly sprouted an extra head. "Um...Jerry? What the hell are you talking about?" Jack asked cocking an eyebrow. "I used to carry this thing _everywhere_." Jerry replied stuffing it in his pocket.

"Okaaaaaay" Bobby and Angels answered at the exact same time. They left that little unpleasantness behind them and continued to dig through boxes, coughing from the dust and moldy smell. They found many old and interesting treasures ranging from old stuffed animals to broken hockey sticks and even some torn up coloring books. But it was Jack who found the ultimate treasure...

"Who's this?" He asked holding up a framed picture of a pretty little girl who looked to be about 9 years old. She had her hair cut short, and was wearing a dark blue leotard. But what stuck out most was her bitter scowl. Bobby lunged forward. "That's no one!" He hissed. Jack sidestepped him. "What? Its gotta be someone. Come on Bobby!" Bobby didn't respond.

"I know who that is!" Jeremiah exclaimed with a smirk. "Its none other than Mr.Twinkletoes himself! I present to you BOBBY MERCER!"

"WHAT!" Jack screeched breaking into hysterical laughter. Bobby started humming a little too loudly and began rummaging through another box. Angel snatched the picture away from Jack and squinted at it. "Oh my god...it _is_ you!" He exclaimed looking at Bobby with wide eyes. Bobby ignored him a continued concentrating on opening and closing random boxes.

"And I believe...this is his leotard." Jack grinned evily holding up a dark blue leotard. It was slightly moth eaten and had a small smear of blood on the right shoulder. Jack took a closer look at the blood. "Where's this from?"

"Fight" Bobby grunted. "What kind of fight?" Jack questioned. Bobby sighed. "Some punk kid called me a pansy so I hit him in the face."

Jack scoffed. "You beat up a kid? Wearing your leotard?" Bobby turned red. "Ok, maybe it wasnt a fight."

"Then what was it?"

"Injury.."

"What kind of injury?"

"..."

"Oh, come on Bobby! Tell us!"

"...Fine..."

Jack, Angel, and Jeremiah waited expectantly.

"We were practicing one of the routines and I wasn't watching where I was spinning and the instructor ended up kicking me in the face." He muttered. "I quit after that."

There was silence then...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Note: That end part was the boys laughing at Bobby's unfortunate ballet injury! Sorry if it kinda sucked but I cant find my copy of the DVD and Im kinda uninspired. : (

Hope u liked it! Feedback is greatly appreciated and to all those who have already been leaving reviews and adding to favs. and alerts...I LURVE U AND THANKSSSSSS!


End file.
